


Better, But Not Safer

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubconsentacles, Exhibitionism, M/M, Monsterfuckery at its finest, Multi, Other, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Venom knows what PeterParker really wants, and they ALWAYS make sure their host gets what he really wants, regardless of how much PeterParker protests.MIND THEM TAGS.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Venom
Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956196
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Better, But Not Safer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Yes.
> 
> So. Monsterfuckery month, or Howloween, or whatever you want, I'm enjoying it.
> 
> Thanks to the cheerreading section over at WriterBuddies Discord server: mindwiped, Orchidaexa, personaljunkdrawer, SamtheSnake, tedrakitty, WinterIronCap, and kabe!
> 
> Thanks to the fine folks at the Starker Asylum Discord server, who encouraged me with kind words and let me rant about how hot Venom is, and how he was bonded-and-obsessed first with *Peter.*
> 
> Unbeta'd because we die like monsters, here.
> 
> I apologize not even one bit. You climbed into this handbasket, past the trigger warning tags I PUT RIGHT THERE WHERE YOU COULD SEE THEM, you deserve what you get.

As they sat down at the panel table, Peter's eye caught on Tony's body, the way the suit hugged his butt and somehow still made him seem svelt, covering up the muscles that Peter now intimately recognized were underneath. Man, he'd kill to just skip this press conference and take Tony back upstairs-

_Why wait?_ breathed Venom in his ear, _we can take you both right now._

_No!_ thought Peter frantically, but it was already too late, and he knew it. Venom had the idea, and had caught the undercurrent of his sexual desire, and fuck this was- this was- _Don't,_ he thought at Venom weakly, as the thinnest tendril slipped inside while another offshoot began to stroke him to hardness.

_But you don't mean stop,_ protested Venom, _you never mean stop, when you say 'don't' like that, and look, TonyStark likes it, too, PeterParker. Keep your ankle against his, or people will NOTICE, Peter, and you hate it when people NOTICE._

Peter glanced over at Tony, who was sitting stiffly upright, and whose hand reached for the glass of water in front of him with a jerky motion, as the tendril inside Peter began to swell.

The mics were still red. "Sorry," Peter whispered.

"Jesus Christ, kid, get your monster under control," hissed Tony, leaning in like he was sharing some last-minute reminder with Peter. "It's not my first press conference with a vibrator up my ass but-"

The mics lit green and Peter clenched his teeth as Venom hissed, _Oh, vibration, that's this one, right? TonyStark loves this one,_ and the tendril began to pulse and shake soundlessly within him.

Tony shifted on his seat and Peter swallowed, trying to at least look like he was listening attentively to the opening remarks.

Which droned on.

And on. 

And on.

God, was his face getting red? His face was probably getting red. _Fuck._

_We are, though, PeterParker_ , chuckled Venom, _we_ are _fucking you, the way you like it, PeterParker, when we do it the way that makes your adrenaline shoot up, isn’t that your favorite way?_

_N-no_ , thought Peter, catching the edge of Venom’s amused laughter in his mind.

_TonyStark loves it, as much as he loves you,_ said Venom slyly. _You know, he calls us your monster, but he’s as hard as you are, right now. Should we let him come, up here, in front of all these people, PeterParker?_

God, no. _God, yes_ , thought Peter in despair, looking out over the crowd and grateful that the first remarks would be scripted statements from the teleprompter. He could feel Tony’s thigh jiggling next to his, a sure sign of the man’s agitation. He was never still and calm during sex- always moving, alway writhing. Sex with Tony was a combination of a race and an acrobatics show- and nothing was ever still.

_Not unless we-_ teased Venom, flooding Peter’s vision with images of how they had held Tony down, tight, not allowing the man even an inch of movement as Peter fucked into the holes available to him, both of them crying at the intensity of the experience. _Remember? You liked that night._

_Stop_ , begged Peter, as Tony began to read, his voice the same snarky, irritating sassiness as fifteen minutes earlier, before the tendril had crept over to say hi. How did Tony _manage_ that? 

“-and really, isn’t that what it’s always been about?” asked Tony rhetorically, “Making the world a safer, better place for everyone?”

_Better, but not safer, you would hate that, PeterParker,_ hissed Venom, another small tendril bursting from the one stroking his dick, and insistently pushing its way inside the head of Peter’s cock. _Here, we’ll make sure you don’t embarrass yourself in front of all these people, PeterParker_ , Venom offered, almost sweetly.

Peter clenched his teeth together as the tendril sought deeper and deeper, sliding smoothly and confidently until it sealed itself at the base, thickening immediately to allow nothing out.

_There_ , purred Venom with satisfaction. _Oooh, it’s our turn, now, PeterParker. Speak!_

Peter could feel sweat begin to form everywhere- on his upper lip and at his temples, as he began to read, in a voice that barely quavered and hopefully would be put down to nerves, “We’re a team, and we stand together on this, as much as we work together out in the field. We need your help-” and his voice broke, as Venom pulsed inside his ass and dick, together, on the word, making him squeak it out and then chortling silently, within Peter’s mind, “-and we’d like to invite you on the team, to help us out and make sure that Earth’s last defense is it’s best defense.”

He breathed out a cautious sigh as the verbal ball was passed to Captain Rogers, on the other side of the podium from them, and all of the cameras visibly shifted to focus on the man. He glanced at Tony’s hands, tapping gently on the table. It was a rhythm he recognized, the tap-tap-TAP, taptap, a rhythm he was experiencing intimately from within as Venom hammered at his prostate with experienced precision.

Tony leaned over, like he was going to offer some mentorly-support, and whispered in Peter’s ear, “So help me God, we are _talking_ when we get back up to the Penthouse.”

Peter nodded, and wiped his face, squaring his shoulders and sitting forward to try to relieve some of the pressure shoving the tendril up his ass. Of course, it didn’t work that way, Venom giggling and hissing within the space set aside for their voice in Peter’s mind.

The rest of the team said their assigned pieces, outlining the plan for community vigilance via a Starkphone app.

Tony’s breathing went suddenly sharp and shallow, almost panting, and Peter wasn’t surprised to hear Venom’s most sated tone hum, _Yummmmm, oh, PeterParker, your TonyStark tastes so gooood._

Peter decided he was really fucking impressed with Tony’s ability to orgasm without making a strange facial expression. The man merely looked a little strained, for a moment, but then again, maybe that was the benefit to sunglasses.

Peter had no such benefit.

_Oh, no need to worry, you’re not coming,_ announced Venom smugly. _No, no, we’re going to keep you just like this, wanting, PeterParker_.

_Please, no, just- just stop,_ begged Peter.

_But you don’t_ mean _that, PeterParker_ , teased Venom playfully. _You never do mean stop when you tell us to stop, not when it’s_ this _. You mean it when you tell us, ‘no don’t eat that one’ but you never mean_ stop _when-_

_Fine, fine, fine,_ agreed Peter hastily, _but please be_ quiet.

_For now,_ agreed Venom, pulsing everywhere within Peter and making him choke on a sip of water, Tony turning to eye him with amusement he’d dressed up to look like solemn, mentorly concern. _But when we get you back to the suite, we’re going to fuck you on his dick until you make up for all this silence we have to endure, now_.

“Yes,” said Bruce, to Peter’s left, in response to the question that had been directed at him, “we want everyone to be aware it’s a very voluntary program. No one should have their privacy invaded, not even for aliens.”

The crowd chuckled, and so did Venom, invading Peter’s privacy ever more deeply and thickly, whisper-thin tendrils moving, now, along his back, parting flesh to sink in and wiggle between his ribs, the sensation shocking and painful and directly related, now, to Venom’s hissed voice saying possessively, _No one invades you like we do, PeterParker. Only us, us and the dicks we choose to fuck you with._

God _damn_ it.

Peter reached for his water glass again, desperate for something to distract him, and felt Tony’s foot tap on top of his, offering support.

Offering support, because he knew what Venom was still doing, most likely.

Offering support, because he knew he couldn’t stop it any more than Peter could.

Venom knew Peter’s deepest, darkest desires, and saw nothing morally questionable about making them come true, whenever, wherever, they happened to be.

_Fuck_ , thought Peter, as the tendril in his ass began to pulse against his prostate faster.

_Pay attention to us_ , said Venom darkly. _Right now, us, not, not, thinking-about-us._

_I am, I am,_ Peter reassured Venom, hand shaking so much he had to put the glass down for safety. _I am paying attention, I feel you, I notice you_.

_Yesssss,_ hissed Venom, _you are ours, aren’t you?_

God, if anything had ever been true in life, it was that Venom’s possession of Peter was complete and total. _Yes,_ he assured the symbiote, his breath straining and then going loose and easy again, as Venom shifted inside him and made the muscles relax, made sure he looked calm and attentive while the aching shameful orgasm built and built and never crested inside him.

_See?_ whispered Venom quietly, _No one has to know, PeterParker. Just the way you like it._

Sitting in the chair on the stage, looking out at the room full of reporters and hoping desperately that they would continue to lob their questions at the bigger, flashier faces, Peter swallowed the taste of shame and guilt and felt Venom’s words echo deep within him until he couldn’t tell if it was Venom’s voice saying them or his own:

_Just the way you like it, PeterParker. Just the way you like it._

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANT MORE, YOU HAVE TO SPEAK UP. 
> 
> That's how this works.
> 
> FEED YOUR AUTHORS AND THEY WRITE MORE.


End file.
